


Lois Lane is an Archetype

by LadyYueh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Batman or Lois Lane-Dean still wants to get into a certain Kryptonian's tights, Dean Winchester is easy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYueh/pseuds/LadyYueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spunky investigative reporter DEAN WINCHESTER is saved from certain doom by the heroic CASTI-EL. DEAN WINCHESTER then laments the fact that no one told CASTI-EL that Earth boys are easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lois Lane is an Archetype

Dean was falling.

From very, very high up.

He shut his eyes against the sight of the ground that was rushing up to meet him.

"Don't worry, I've got you."

Dean clutched at solid whatever as his heart pounded away in sheer terror. 'Iwon'tfaintIrefusetofaintohgodI'mgonnafuckingdie.'

That's when the words finally made sense.

"You've got me!" Dean shouted and opened his eyes. "OH, FUCKING HELL. PUT ME DOWN. OH, FUCK. DON'T LET ME FALL!! WHO THE FUCK HAS YOU, YOU CRAZY--WE'RE FUCKING FLYING!!"

Dean gaze was riveted on the sight of the ground that was so very, very far down from his place very, very high up. He shut his eyes. "I'm going to count to ten and I'll be on the ground; safe and sound and in no danger of plunging to my death as a splatter of road kill."

Dean felt shifting and lots of air and he had a crazy grip with arms and legs on the guy that was fucking floating.

In any other situation, Dean would be doing some flirting before plastering himself to a guy, but he was FLYING. Dean Winchester did not FLY.

"We're on solid ground."

Dean opened his eyes again and saw that, yes, they were.

"Oh, thank the sweet baby Jesus," he muttered.

"Will you be letting me go anytime soon?"

Dean's brain had stopped it's gibbering (for the most part) and he finally had the mental capacity to take in his rescuer.

'Whoa.'

"I would, but my body hasn't caught up yet," Dean said with a winning smile as he squeezed his rescuer tighter.

Mystery guy with the sex-hair and bedroom eyes tilted his head. "You're lying."

Dean smirked. "You can't blame a guy for trying." Dean unwound himself and knew he couldn't disguise the shakiness of his limbs.

"Trying?" the guy repeated blankly.

Dean frowned was this guy for real?

"What's your name?" Dean asked, to be polite, because what kind of idiot didn't already know his name?

"Casti-El."

Dean smiled. "Well, thanks for saving my life, Cas. I'm Dean. I don't suppose you'd let me buy you some pie in thanks?"

It was Casti-El's turn to frown. "I require no recompense."

And he was gone.

"Sonofa...THAT WAS ME ASKING YOU ON A DATE, YOU CRAZY ALIEN!" Dean shouted to the empty air.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember why I wrote this, but I am a firm believer in the fact that every fandom should have some type of comic fusion. The fact that the name Castiel is perfectly suited for the House of El and that Lois Lane is friggin awesome means that the choice of comic hero was made for me. (It also occurs to me that someone needs to write a fusion where Lois is a hunter and Kal-el is the angel that grips her tight and pulls her from perdition.)


End file.
